


Уроборос

by DragonTyki



Category: Godville
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonTyki/pseuds/DragonTyki
Summary: Название: УроборосАвтор: DragonTykiРазмер: драббл, 415 слов.Пейринг: GodКатегория: дженЖанр: POVРейтинг: GСтатус: ЗаконченДисклаймер: Все не мое.Размещение: Я сторонник того, что автора работы надо уважать. Так что, если кому-то понадобится, то дайте мне знать.Саммари: "Меня часто спрашивают, люблю ли я своего оболтуса? Немного глупый вопрос, вам не кажется? Лишь смотря вниз, на его похождения, я чувствую себя живой."





	

Меня часто спрашивают, люблю ли я своего оболтуса? Немного глупый вопрос, вам не кажется? Лишь смотря вниз, на его похождения, я чувствую себя живой.  
Странный круговорот, творится здесь. Босяки, мечтают стать героями, чтобы о них заботились, опекали и дали цель в жизни. Герои, рубят монстров налево и направо, пропивают золото в кабаках, строят храмы/ковчеги и восхваляют молитву нам, своим богам. Но кому как не нам знать о самых сокровенных мыслях, своих подопечных. О тех, о которых они сами предпочитают не думать, боясь гнева всевышних. О том, что неплохо бы и самим вознестись на небо, спустить нас и наблюдать, как мы корчимся от их молний.  
Они представляют нас мудрыми и непоколебимыми. Тех, кто всегда стоит на их страже. Лечит или наказывает, свое неразумное дитя. О, если бы вы только могли это видеть. Олимп, Тушита, Асгард – все это лишь разные названия места, где мы обитаем. Наша жизнь не так радужна, как могут себе представить люди. Изо дня в день, мы вынуждены присматривать за вами, поощрять или наказывать, воскрешать и отправлять в бой. Все наше существование, вертится лишь вокруг вас. Каждый из нас сидит на своем облаке и наблюдает за вами, все наши божественные силы лишь для вас. А те несчастные, что воспротивились этому порядку, теперь никогда не вернуться. Отказавшись от героя, они встали на дорогу, из которой нет пути назад, сверзившись с облака, прямиком в Тартары.  
Меня часто спрашивают, люблю ли я своего оболтуса? Немного глупый вопрос, вам не кажется? Лишь смотря вниз, на его похождения, я чувствую себя живой. И только от его существования, зависит моя жизнь. Моя жалкая жизнь, за которую я цепляюсь изо всех сил.  
Иногда, я мечтаю. Мечтаю почувствовать силу ветра, хлесткость каплей дождя, услышать шум ветров и наконец, увидеть мир внизу своими глазами, а не через призму чувств и ощущений подопечного.  
Пройтись по полям, заглянуть в столицу и узнать в лицах храмов, знакомых богов. Найти друга и пропутешествовать с ним, до самых дальних столбов. Спустится в подземелье и построив ковчег, отправиться на Запад.  
Но, конечно же все это лирика. Босякам, не стать героями, героям не стать богами, а нам…нам не стать людьми. И все что нам остается лишь смотреть на них и мечтать. Мечтать, хоть на секунду, почувствовать жизнь самим.  
Меня часто спрашивают, люблю ли я своего оболтуса? Немного глупый вопрос, вам не кажется? Лишь смотря вниз, на его похождения, я чувствую себя живой.  
Но иногда, отголоском, запертых за железной дверью, чувств, приходит осознание одного единственного факта. Я люблю его столь сильно и беспощадно, что готова убить, лишь бы освободится.


End file.
